up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugiura Asuka
Sugiura Asuka (''杉浦飛鳥, born on May 15, 1998) is a member of Japanese pop group NeXus and former 1st DreamS Kenshuusei. She is also the leader of NeXus sub-unit MoeDoki. She is also a voice actress, actress, and model. Biography 2009 On October 28, Sugiura Asuka was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams! Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the oldest and one of the most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Sugiura, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Yamada Ayumu, Akimoto Miharu, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, are chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". NeXus was started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called SINX. On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, SINX danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "Tachiagirl" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On April 25, Sugiura released her first solo single, "Flower Girl/CANT TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU" which sold 657,293 copies, making it her highest single yet and the highest selling solo single in NeXus and DreamS. She is currently the most popular member of NeXus, before Yamada Ayumu and Akimoto Miharu. On May 15, her birthday, she dyed her hair black. 2014 On January 10, she dyed her hair back to her original color; light brown. On January 11, it was also announced that she, along with the other members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. 2015 On May 1, it was announced that she, along with the cast of Butterfly Days, were to be in the new idol drama, Highschool Love. It will first air on May 27. Profile *'Name: Sugiura Asuka (杉浦飛鳥) *'''Nickname: Sugi-chan, SugiAsu, Suka, Pretty-chan, Moe-chan, Flower Girl, Asusu. *'Birthday: '''May 15, 1998 (Age 17) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 173cm (5"7) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus :' 4 years *'NeXus Color:' '''Honey' *'Amefuri Color:' Peach *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Taurus *'Charm Point: Smile and eyes *'Weak Point: '''Spacing out *'Strong Point: 'Being bright and cheerful *'Favourite Animal: 'Hamsters *'Special Skill: Piano *'Hobbies: '''Singing, Baking, Reading manga, watching K-dramas *'Favorite Food(s):' Filipino Food *'Least Favorite Food(s): Bread *'Favorite Colors: '''Soft colors like Honey and Peach (which are her image colors respectively) *'Favorite Sport: Softball *'Favorite Show: '''Boys over Flowers, You're Beautiful *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for K-Dramas! *'Motto: "Others are others, I am myself!" *'''Looks up to: Yamada Ayumu, Mayu Watanabe *'Favorite Song:' "Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo" by Polaris α *'DreamS groups/units:' **NeXus (2011 - present) **MoeDoki (2013 - present) **Butterflight (2013) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai/Kataomoi Factory https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai/Mugendai Shoujo A https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/tg7pvcwfllu0goq9h8s8 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall/Wishes Hypocrites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SULPMBrc_q0 Song #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics/Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Up Up Typhoon/C.P.U?! #2013.08.23 Shekimeki/Kamisama Yayaya https://app.box.com/shared/y0a2plrpveufro7w43z1 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/ugjkd5cd02iw9bb3kkoq Lyrics #2013.10.15 Enter Enter Mission/Cheeky Parade https://app.box.com/shared/sk3zr6xxeswsxvs2nrf0 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/a6qx3exxacq43zd0mrln Lyrics #2013.12.31 Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue #2014.02.14 Switch!/Ai ga Bakadesu! #2014.09.02 Break out #2015.07.02 No Girls No Fun MoeDoki #2013.02.20 Little Match Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaIU-z9jQiA Song #2013.04.06 Ringo Ribbon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCnpE3n4xCk Song #2013.06.06 Ai Like Hamburger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrNxmjqLhPw Song #2013.07.17 I'm So Free! (Ft. Akimoto Miharu) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYLZp7-m24 Song #2013.08.12 motto☆Hade ni ne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vLtHwfl7k4 Song SINX #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep Solo Singles #2013.04.25 Flower Girl/CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmKlZZKAOYk Flower Girlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzPw3sEQQE8 CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU #2013.07.18 Platinum/Last Dance #2013.09.16 Happy Endings/Atarashii Sekai no Uta #2014.05.15 Umbrella #2015.06.30 Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story- Character Songs #2013.10.31 Strawberry Fountain/Creme D'Anjou/Woodpecker Lullaby (as Witch Hinatsuki) #2014.04.02 Dream in a summer Mogatairi-me (as Taketatsu Yumeka; with Fujiwara Kumiko) #2014.04.02 Furu kakuhan o aishi (as Taketatsu Yumeka) DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ Polaris α and Vega β) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Takahashi Rena) #2015.05.27 Highschool Love (as Nagetomo Suzuka) Animes #2013.08.17 Butterfly Days (as Nakahara Rina) #2013.09.01 Illusionary Girls (as Kawai Hajime & Witch Hinatsuki) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Yonezawa Sumire) Trivia *Is known as the flower in the group (because of her nickname Flower Girl which came from her Solo Single) *Has said that she is confessed to a lot at school. *Had the biggest fanbase in DreamS (in 2011 - 2013). *Is known as the visual ace. *Has the highest-pitched voice in NeXus. *If she could be any member, she said she would be Akimoto Miharu because she wants to know what it's like to have a powerful prescence onstage. *Auditioned for DreamS to become more confident in her abilities. *Says Fujiwara Kumiko knows her best. *Is obsessed with the Korean Culture and loves Filipino Food. *Is envied for her beauty and soft voice. *As of November 2014, she is the 2nd most popular member of NeXus. *She is currently the tallest member of NeXus (standing 4cm taller than second tallest member, Fujimoto Emi). *She is currently in her second year of highschool. *She is currently the tallest member of DreamS. *Her ideal guy is Luminus' Miyazono Takumi. Category:May Births Category:1998 Births Category:MoeDoki Category:NeXus Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS